ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
New Alien Empera
Alien Empera or more well-known in the new world as the Dark Emperor is the main Antagonist of Ultraman Neo Mebius Season 1. He had formerly ruled all of the Dark Galaxy (Which is actually a sector of the Universe) until his demise at the hands of Phoenix Brave Mebius. After being reborn in the New World, he seems to retain his menacing and evil goals against the light but yet still understands it's importanc and sees light as a necessary evil that's gotten out of hand. Subtitle: Intergalactic Overlord, Multiversal Emperor, Dimensional Darkness, 2nd Lord of Darkness __ToC__ History Alien Empera originally died in the Showa verse and stayed dead, Although in the Neo-Universe, 3 years before Mebius reached the new Universe, Alien Empera turned into light and flown to the Monster Graveyard. But along the way, the a wormhole that connects to another world sends his remains to new world, rebuilding his body and regenerating his dark mind. Reborn with a higher pride and honour, Alien Empera now rules over the new world with an Iron Fist. Description Profile * Height: 56m * Weight: '''49,000 tons * '''Age: '''Unknown * '''Threat Rating: 15/10 * Minus Rating: X/10 * Intelligence Rating: 15/10 * Physical Rating: 12/10 Features * Eyes: '''The eyes of Alien Empera are not easily seen, they are able to see through disguises and illusions easily. * '''Gem of Darkness: Alien Empera has a gem in his "crown"s foremost crest which lets him manipulate Dark Energies even easier than before. It gives him full control of Minus Energy and anything of the like. If another being has absolute rule over Minus Energy and the two conflicts, both their commands will nullify eachother. It is theorized this is a pure remnant and fragment of Father of Darkness. * Emperor's Armor: Alien Empera seems to always wear a set of Dark-Armor. They are indestructible and unable to show scratches. *'Darkness Gauntlet': Alien Empera's gauntlets; it increases Dark Energy Manipulation and it has the ability to instill crippling fear into a lesser being, although strong willed beings can resist. *'Darkness Crown': The Crown-Like object Alien Empera wears, it houses the Gem of Darkness. It gives Alien Empera a similar form of Omniscience to Father of Ultra. *'Cloak of Null': Alien Empera's cloak, it can deconstruct energy attacks and disperse them over a wide area, and knock back anything around him depending on the amount of power released. Abilities Energy Technique *'Rezolium Ray: '''Alien Empera's original strongest attack. It works by warping the enemy out of existence, with minus energy being a byproduct. Should the target somehow dodge but still get hit, the minus energy would stay as the warped out material would not come back and hamper the capabilities of the target even more. An immense amount of Specium Energy or similar ones can heal such wounds. **'Ultimate Rezolium: Alien Empera's strongest attack. He draws minus energy and dark energy from across the entire Multiverse to enhance himself before launching a massive Rezolium Ray variant that's even more intense than the normal version. *'''Red Shockwave: From his hands, Alien Empera can launch shock waves that are strong enough to kill Ultras and EX Kaiju with little difficulty. It is alternatively able to completely paralyze strong Ultras and knock them away a gigantic distance. He can also use his telepathy and telekinesis abilities to knock other creatures with invisible shock-waves with a thought. *'Shield of Phantom': Alien Empera can emit a shield of darkness with the same effect as Infinite Mebius, sucking in energy attacks and nullifying them inside an endless void. *'Shadow Bolt:' Alien Empera's Weakest attack. It still exceeds the average Specium Ray and can easily kill a Kaiju in one shot and is potentially fatal to Ultras. *'Petrify Ray:' Alien Empera is able to fire a single beam of crescent energy that causes anything it touches to turn into stone. Beings who resist the petrification and transmutation effect are instead stunned in their tracks. *'Solar Dusk:' Alien Empera is able to cover entire planets and suns with a stasis-inducing rock, literally stopping the time of the target. With enough time passing, the planet would erase itself from existence. *'Darkness Fear:' Despite it's name, it is Alien Empera's equivalent to the Ultras' Travel Sphere which resembles a menacing ball of fire. It is able to reflect and bend energy attacks away from Alien Empera as well as protect him from any beams that goes through the reflector field. *'Minion Summoning/Creation: '''Alien Empera is able to summon any Seijin or Kaiju that is under darkness. He can also create his own pure darkness creatures as such his creations will never betray him or bend to another rule. Because of unknown reasons, Alien Empera is capable of commanding any Norozu to his will, although he tries to stay as far away as possible due to the volatile nature of their evolutionary capabilities. *'Darkness Energy:' Alien Empera's level of Dark energy is larger than anything that appeared before. Even without his armour and Gem of Darkness, both Mebius and Zero are confident that he possesses enough power to fully manhandle Etelgar with little problems. *'Teleportation: Alien Empera can teleport anywhere regardless of place and even Multiverses. This is because most if not all universes has Minus Energy he can control or simply read. *'''Time Manipulation: Alien Empera is capable of manipulating time, going back and through it. How he does it is unknown as it's never shown on-screen. **'Time-Stop:' Alien Empera is capable of stopping time to completely destroy enemies. This is equal to Mebius' Time Stop. **'Acasuality:' Going back in time and killing him in the past does not affect his present self due to existing outside of traditional space-time rules. *'Dimensional Manipulation:' Utilizing the Gem of Darkness to its full extent allows Alien Empera to control Dimensions. From controlling them, destroying them, or creating whole new ones. Beings that has similar abilities such as the Titan Princes is able to ward off this skill however. **'Non Corporeality:' Alien Empera is able to negate physical existence for himself and exist as a projection instead. This allows him to completely ignore any physical threat he wants. *'Soul Manipulation:' Alien Empera is able to use the Gem of Darkness to suck the soul out of creatures and forcibly absorb them. As the Gem is used as the catalyst, no soul is able to survive this ability. He is capable of sealing souls from dead people into objects or even straight out destroy souls, completely negating durability. *'Mind Manipulation:' Extremely powerful, Alien Empera is able to manipulate the minds of people. From false memories, hallucinations, or even slight alterations to their present course of action to achieve a desired end. *'Probability Manipulation:' He is able to change and cause probability to his favour whenever he wants to. From a ricocheting bullet to the low chance of a failure or even events that has a 0% chance of occurring could happen at Empera's whim. Physical Qualities/Techniques * Extreme Durability: Alien Empera is able to survive the deathly blasts of Super Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave and survive a galactic explosion while drained of energy with only somewhat severe wounds. *'Extreme Strength and speed': Alien Empera is able at least to lift well over billions of trillions of tons with no upper limit shown and overpower almost every known character in the series besides the other Lords of Darkness as well as Aegis Mebius who was only barely keeping pace with him. *'''Instinct Darkness: '''Alien Empera can use his Gem of Darkness and look into another being's mind and future, granting him an instant form of precognition. However unlike precognition this works on any being regardless of if they're affected by causality or not. The only beings able to resist Instinct Darkness are ones with similar capabilities. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Antagonists Category:Akreious Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Villain Category:OP Characters